


That's My Daniel

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A certain archaeologist makes a certain colonel happy.





	That's My Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack watched as Daniel walked down the ramp. He and Chaka had just brokered a peace with the indigenous Unas of P3X-403. They had done such a good job that the Unas were even going to do the actual mining of the naquadah for them. That's my Daniel Jack thought smugly to himself, from what I've been told, he even managed to win over Edwards, now that's truly something.

They had plans for tonight, Jack was going to cook steak and baked potatoes, although this may now have to be amended as Jack had injured his shoulder, so they'd probably get some take out. Then they were just going to lay on the couch together watching T.V. Probably the Discovery channel, Jack grinned to himself. It was something that they used to argue over but not anymore, not since Daniel had returned. Jack had suffered too much during the time Daniel had been an ascendant being but no longer. Jack was much more relaxed about things, never moaning at having to watch programmes about dead people and their civilisations, not even when there was a good hockey match on another channel. Now that's gotta be love.

As Daniel drove them home, Jack reflected on the first time he'd met the archaeologist again after he had de-ascended, back in that village on Vis Uban, when Daniel had just brushed past him because he couldn't remember anything. It had hurt, almost as much as loosing him the first time had. Eventually, Daniel's memory returned and Jack almost burst out laughing. The image of Daniel's face when the knowledge of their past relationship came back had been a picture to behold. Daniel went an interesting shade of crimson before literally pouncing on Jack and delving for his tonsils and Jack hadn't wanted to spoil the moment by reminding Daniel they had been removed when he was a child.

He found it hard not to smile these days, after all everything he thought he'd lost had been returned to him. It wasn't every middle-aged man who could boast of being happy. Seems such a small thing...happiness but it was worth more than any precious metal or material wealth; to Jack it was everything. So long as he had Daniel, Jack felt as if he could take on the world.

"Jack!"

He came back to himself with a start. It was obvious that Daniel had asked him something but for the life of him he didn't know what.

"Jack, what's with you lately? Do you want Chinese or pizza?" Daniel asked grinning.

"Sorry, just thinking. Pizza, definitely pizza, no need for cutlery."

"Pizza it is then." Daniel waited a heartbeat. "Erm, what were you thinking about?"

Jack smiled again; he'd been waiting for Daniel to ask. "Just you. Us, your face when you remembered about being in love with a grouch like me." At this both Jack and Daniel chuckled.

After Daniel had cleared the debris of their meal and Jack stopped eyeing up his butt, okay he hadn't really stopped it was just that he now couldn't see Daniel's butt, they lay on the couch. The younger man was being careful about where he put his arm, not wanting to hurt Jack's injured shoulder.

"You comfortable?" Daniel whispered into Jack's ear, the warm air feeling slightly damp as it swept across his skin.

"Hmm...Oh yeah." Jack wriggled a bit more, making sure his butt was as close to Daniel's groin as possible. A mischievous smile was playing about his lips at the sound of Daniel sucking in his breath.

"Jack, you know we can't, not with your shoulder the way it is."

"I'm sure we can think of something, after all we're two relatively intelligent guys, right?"

"Ri-ght." Daniel still sounded sceptical; Jack decided to up the ante.

All through the program about the pyramids in Mexico and Daniel's running commentary on the mistakes the T.V. archaeologist was making, Jack kept moving. Making sure his butt rubbed against Daniel's semi-erect cock or his back rubbed Daniel's chest and every now and then he was rewarded with a gasp or hiss of arousal.

"I'm gonna go and wash up for bed." Jack eased himself up from the couch and headed for the bathroom, he could feel Daniel's azure gaze following him all the way. Jack knew Daniel knew what he was up to; it was all part of the game, part of the build up. The suspense, the knowing but not quite knowing. Oh sure you knew where the pieces were on the board and you knew what the final outcome was going to be but what you didn't know was how the game was going to play out, what moves were going to be made, what strategy you were going to use this time. Of course it all depended on the opponent and Daniel was a damn good opponent.

"Daniel?"

Grinning, Daniel got up and headed towards the bathroom answering, "Yes?"

"I can't get the lid off the toothpaste..."

"If you had gotten the flip top lid like I told you, you wouldn't be having this problem." Daniel gave a mock sigh of exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

Daniel reached for the toothpaste and quickly unscrewed the cap before squeezing some on to Jack's brush.

"Thanks." They shared another small smile, both knowing that Jack was more than capable of taking the lid off with his teeth.

Heading towards the bedroom, Jack left Daniel to wash up. After what seemed like a decent amount of time for Daniel to finish, Jack once again called, "Daniel."

Shaking his head and smiling, Daniel quickly dried his hands and went to assist Jack. Entering the bedroom he raised his eyebrows in enquiry.

"Can you help me with my zipper, I can't seem to get the damn thing down." Jack continued his futile struggle with the zipper.

Daniel gripped the band of Jack's trousers; it was now his turn to listen to Jack hiss in a breath. He slowly lowered the zip, the only sound was that of the teeth rasping as they unlocked. He slid the trousers over Jack's very obvious erection, he looked at Jack and quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I help it if you have that effect on me?" Jack said defensively, even though his eyes clearly said `so let's do something about it'.

"Jack. I don't even have to be in the same room to have this effect on you." Daniel was now on his knees pulling Jack's trousers over his feet. It had become a habit with Jack to go commando lately, as he never knew when the opportunity to share some `quality' time with Daniel was going to present itself. Daniel looked at Jack's expectant face, he could feel Jack's cock twitch against his chin.

With a seductive grin Daniel leaned forward and licked the tip of Jack's cock, revelling in the shudder that past through the older man's body. This time Daniel opened his mouth and sucked. Jack groaned his approval as Daniel's tongue swirled around the tip, teeth lightly grazing along the rim.

With a suddenness that shook Jack to his toes Daniel engulfed him to the root, it took every ounce of restraint for Jack not to come down Daniel's throat there and then. "Jesus Christ!" Sweat broke out on Jack's forehead with the effort. Gripping Daniel's shoulder with his good hand, Jack watched the master work his dick, back and forth Daniel's head moved, his glistening lips sliding along the shaft. His tongue was moving in ways that must be illegal in many of the southern states.

Jack began to buck his hips in rhythm with Daniel's movements, the pressure in his balls building. The urge to thrust harder almost overwhelming as Daniel worked his cock harder, the tightness in his scrotum built as the heat flared throughout his groin spreading down his legs and through his stomach, rising to make his face looked flushed. He gripped the back of Daniel's neck as he made love to his mouth and throwing his head back, Jack yelled, "Yes, God, yes, Daniel!"

When Jack was once again capable of taking in his surroundings, he noticed Daniel was gently tucking him away. "What about you?" Jack said hoarsely.

"I'll get mine when your shoulder's better," Daniel said softly with a wanton smile on his lips.

"You'd better believe it." That's my Daniel, always thinking of others.


End file.
